destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Family
The Green Family is a prominent human family based in San Francisco. History Prue received a premonition about District Attorney Maximillion Green being murdered by a demon when she touched a magazine cover with him on it. She hurried to his office and interrupted Leah before she could kill him. After Green escaped, he returned home to his wife, Karen. Later that day, the family was visited at their family home by Chris and Junior. Chris and Junior spoke to Maximillion privately, away from his wife, and explained what happened to him earlier at his office, and informed him that magic was, in fact, real. While Maximillion didn't believe it at first, he realized they were telling the truth and promised not to tell anyone. However, he informed them that he had a campaign later that day that he would have to attend and refused to miss. The Halliwells then came up with a plan to have Pandora, Tamora, and Junior escort the Green Family to the campaign. It would be there that they would wait for Leah to appear and then attack her. At the Palace Hotel, Maximillion arrived with his wife, Karen, and their daughter, Miriam. Also that night, the eldest Greens thanked Prue for her help in saving them and clarified that no legal representatives could help them stop Leah. The Greens are kidnapped that night by Leah and held captive in a warehouse, however, they are later rescued by Prue. However, Prue is swayed towards Evil and changed in front of the family. That night, Maximillion admitted that his family was terrified that night. He asked the twins and Junior if there was something they could to that would erase his wife and daughters memories of magic, and the promised to see if there was something they could do. In the aftermath of Leah's attack, the Greens are placed under protective surveillance by Michael Morris to ensure their safety. Prue visited the Greens house alongside The Cleaners, who agreed to erase only Miriam and Karen's memories. After the Shadow Witches changed the world, Maximillion's career continued to excel, and his speech to the citizen's of San Francisco was broadcasted around the world. He also continued to be in support of the Magical Community, and he agreed to meet with Raina about how this "new world" would affect his job. Family Members * Maximillion Green: A prominent and well respected District Attorney in San Francisco, he is the husband of Karen Green and the father of Miriam Green. * Karen Green: * Miriam Green: Notable Allies * Halliwell Family: After Maximillion was saved by Prue Halliwell in his office, the Greens and Halliwells became loose acquaintances, with the Halliwell's even agreeing to wipe Karen and Miriam's memories of the Magical Community. Max still speaks highly of Prue and her family to this day. Notable Enemies * Leah (formerly; vanquished) Property * Green Home: * Maximillion's District Attorney's Office: Notes and Trivia Category:DESTINED Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Family